


If You Leave Me, Can I Come Too?

by Mireille



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-16
Updated: 2003-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: There are times when Jason looks at Todd and thinks they're so different that it's hard to believe they're brothers at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the storyline about Todd's sexuality--in fact, written before I'd seen that storyline. Written to a request from someone I was LJ friends with at the time.

Todd's the one who's going places, everyone knows that - and if they don't, they can always ask his mother; she'll be happy to tell them. Todd's going to Oxford, he's going to be somebody; he'll be leaving all of this behind.

Jason, on the other hand, knows he's going nowhere, and everyone else knows it, too - and if they don't, all they have to do is ask his mother. No job, no prospects, no future; such a disappointment, and why can't he be more like Todd?

He doesn't _want_ to be more like Todd, though. Todd might look young, but in his head, he's probably forty-five, Jason thinks - he's mentally _settled down_ with Sarah and Bethany, after all, hasn't he? Jason doesn't want to be like that. He enjoys being young, thank you very much, and he's not ready to find himself, for all practical purposes, saddled with a wife and kid. And Todd seems like he's in a hurry to do just that.

Todd _wants_ to leave all of this behind him, Jason thinks, as long as he can take Sarah and Bethany with him. Wants to leave this house behind, wants to leave Jason behind, because Todd's better than Jason is, ask anyone. Ask Todd - Jason can see it, sometimes, when Todd looks at him, especially when Jason and their mother are fighting.

Todd wants to be out of here, wants to be an adult, wants to have a family. Wants to be a father to Bethany, like that can make up for growing up without one himself. He wants to be everything that Jason doesn't, just like he already is everything that Jason isn't, and even though sometimes Todd's his best mate in the world, there are times when Jason looks at him and thinks they're so different that it's hard to believe they're brothers at all.

 

Jason doesn't want to go anywhere, not just yet. He doesn't want to be responsible, he doesn't want to go anywhere, and he doesn't want a family, not the way Todd does. He'd like his dad to be around, but he doesn't want to _be_ anyone's father, not for a long time, maybe not ever. And he already has a family; he's got his mother and Todd, and that's all he needs for the time being.

Except that Todd's going places, and he's going to leave, and Jason isn't ready for that to happen. He isn't ready for Todd to go anywhere at all, because Jason doesn't want to lose his family so Todd can have the one he wants. 

Most of the time, it just makes him annoyed with Todd, and that's nothing new; he and Todd spend a lot of their time on each other's last nerve, after all. But sometimes, he finds himself thinking of ways to keep Todd there, and sometimes, he thinks of ideas he really shouldn't be having. 

If he let himself look at Todd just slightly too long, and just slightly in the wrong way to be looking at your brother, Todd might notice, and give him strange looks back until he caught on; and then he'd blush, and he'd start to look back at Jason the same way, and then maybe Todd would stay.

If he pushed Todd up against the wall and kissed him, Todd might freeze, and blink, and then his lips would part and he'd be kissing Jason back, and then maybe Todd would stay.

If he crawled into Todd's bed at night, pinning him down with the weight of his body, Todd might look up at him, wide-eyed and nervous, and Jason would grin, and promise everything would be all right, and press himself against Todd until he heard Todd gasp with surprise; and then he'd move, just _so_ , until it wasn't surprise Todd was gasping with, and then maybe Todd would stay.

And he must be daft, he tells himself, because what any of that's guaranteed to do is to make Todd leave and never look back, keep on going until he's somewhere he never has to see Jason again.

Except Jason's afraid Todd's going to do that anyway, and if he did any of those things, at least he'd know that Todd wouldn't ever be able to forget him.


End file.
